The Assassins of Chaos
by Lightcore
Summary: Pecabeth has ended, and Percy leaves camp in his grief.He receives a job offer to join the assassins of Chaos and he accepts. But what will happen when he has to return to camp Half-Blood on a mission?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

This is a story about how I became what I am. It all started with the incident. It was a normal day at camp Half-blood, but that was about to change.

_~Flashback camp Half-blood~_

"_I'm sorry Percy it's just not meant to be." Annabeth said to me. I was shocked. It was a year after the war with Gaia, I thought everything between Annabeth and I was perfect, but here she was telling me she didn't think it would work._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean what I said Percy, it's over between us"_

"_But why?"_

"_It's complicated Percy."_

"_It's Max isn't it?" Annabeth suddenly looked worried and I knew that was it. Max, my stupid brother was going out with Annabeth._

"_Percy you-"_

"_It's okay Annabeth I understand." I said tears starting to form in my eyes; I turned quickly and strode away before she could see my tears. Max was cocky and arrogant so I couldn't understand why Annabeth left me for him. When I got to my cabin I quickly stuffed my stuff into my bag. I thought about getting my Minotaur horn but it brought back to many hurtful memories. I had decided that I would leave. Annabeth was my life and my love, if she didn't need me anymore, well that was fine, I just would disappear without a trace. I headed out. It was starting to get dark out so it wasn't hard for me to sneak away. When I got to Half-Blood hill I looked back one more time, but the memories that used to be happy were now too painful to bear. With that I left, not looking back again. _

_~Flashback ends~_

It didn't take long for my sadness to turn to anger. I began to hunt monsters and take them down with my rage. It was rather calming. Whenever I was done with my killing spree's I would camp in the closest ally to where I was. On one such night I heard a deep thrumming noise. I grabbed riptide which I almost never capped now and faced the source of the noise, a black vortex. Out of the vortex stepped a man who couldn't have been more then 23. He talked to me, relaxed me. I capped Riptide. He offered me a job. A job that meant I wouldn't have to see any of my friends ever again. I accepted. He handed me a cloak and a mask and gave me a new name, Zelta. Chaos, as I now knew him, lead me through the vortex back to his base in a dimension of its own. And I followed, thus beginning my new life as an assassin for Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own PJO also I know what I'm going to say for the first few chapters but I'll need help so review or PM me. Thank you and enjoy.**

Zelta's POV

It was 300 years after the day I was recruited. I was on my 200th mission. Who knew there was so much evil in the universe? Well scratch that, Chaos did. I was hunting down a man named Alfonse on the planet Telopos. I saw the guards surrounding him and pulled out my vortex grenade, a special grenade that would create a vortex crushing all around it, and tossed it. 5 guards went down. Suddenly Alfonse started to run with 5 of the 15 remaining guards, the other 10 turned and brought out their shotguns, I pulled out my chaos pistol and shot 3 of them then pulled out my sword δικαιοσύνη and blocked the bullets they shot at me. I charged forward and cut all of them down with one stroke of my blade. I stepped away and said,

"Ut deos benedicat tibi"

With that I ran after Alfonse. He and his remaining men had run into a "safe" house, there was a titanium door, I smirked at this. Did they really think a titanium door could keep me out? Well no, it would merely be an inconvenience. I drew my destruction gloves out of seemingly thin air. I did this by channeling the chaos and creating a "Gym Locker" for my tools. I pulled the glove on and punched the door. It exploded into pieces hitting the guards behind the door. I saw four which meant there was one left. I put the glove back into the chaos locker and pulled out a seeking knife. I tossed it into the air and it flew towards it target, the final guard. I heard a grunt and a thud indicating the guard was dead. The knife would automatically return to the chaos. I walked up the stairs smashing the various impediments as I went. Finally I made it to the top and saw Alfonse whimpering on the floor, for a serial killer he looked pretty pathetic. I raised my sword and said,

"Με διατάξεις του χάους θα πεθάνετε" and sliced down. With that I walked out of the warehouse and chaos traveled, which is like shadow traveling but for shorter distances, back to my ship. On the outside my ship looks like nothing more than a small fighter jet but on the inside it was enlarged. There was a kitchen, a small bedroom, a bathroom, obviously a cock pit, and a small hanger bay with transport pods. My ship was a perk and was made for one or two people; we mainly used legion planes for our bigger missions. I set coordinates for home base Chaos, and went to my room. The second I stepped in a video conference opened up. I saw my second in command Light there.

"Hey Light what's happening?"

"Nothing much Zelta, I take it your mission was a success?"

"Yep, sure was. So why are you conferencing me?"

"Well two things, 1: Chaos wants to meet you in his office so get back as soon as possible, which means going lightspeed and 2: Meet me and the first legion in the arena once you're done with Chaos."

"Alright I got it, tell Angel to get the bay ready."

"Already done."

"Great, see you back at base."

"Oh yeah, before I forget Maddy's finished her mission as well, so you might want to look nicer then you currently do. Light out."

Ah curse, I almost forgot about Maddy's mission and my promise to her. I guess you could say Maddy and I are dating, but that's NOT true. We're just really good friends who hang with each other a lot. Also I think I should tell you about Light. When I joined the army of chaos and was assigned to the first legion there was someone else there, that was Light. Light and I became good friends and when others joined although he had more experience, he let me be leader. Our legion is made of 13 people 14 if you include me. There's Light, Char, Ralph, Hannah, Drake, Angel, Chu, Claire, Reginald, May, Madeline, and Ztar, oh yeah and me. I told you their names in order they arrived. Lights a son of Hades and my good friend. Char is short for Charmaine; she's a daughter of Apollo. Ralphs a son of Mercury, he and Light went to school together as kids. Hannah's a daughter of Vulcan and makes all of our gear. Drake's a son of Zeus, he's big and silent. Angel's a daughter of Athena and a computer whiz. Chu's the youngest physically because he joined at 9 years old and he's a son of Dionysius. Claire's a daughter of Demeter and acts as Chu's big sister. Reginald is a son of Mars and actually is pretty calm most of the time. May's a daughter of Venus but with grit. Maddy's Chars sister and joined the hunters at a young age, she then left to join Chaos. Finally there's Ztar, Light's half-brother, you got to admit the guy's a clown yet can be dead serious. And that's legion one, I saw that I was practically there so I took control of the plane and radioed in. When I landed I saw Angel coming up to me.

"Hey Angel"

"Hello Zelta, just wanted to remind you to meet us in the arena after your meeting, and are you seriously going out with Maddy in that?" My ears turned pink and I most likely was blushing as well, thank Chaos I had my hood up.

"Since when did you begin giving fashion advice? And no, I'm going to change. AND Maddy and I aren't going out going out." Angel smiled at me turned on her heel and left. I sighed, were ALL Athena children this evil? A thought of Annabeth flashed through my head and I cringed. This was the main reason I hadn't actually asked out Maddy as a girlfriend because I was confused about how I felt about Annabeth, sure I hated her but I couldn't help but like her too. I hit myself mentally and headed to Chaos's office. When I got there I took off my mask and put my hood down. Chaos smiled at me, but it was a thin smile devoid of any happiness like he was going to tell me something bad. How right I was.

"Percy, you need to go back." I was shocked, Chaos rarely used my name, and when he did it was either something personal or something bad.

"Go back where sir?"

"To camp Half-Blood"

"WHAT! YOU PROMISED I'D NEVER HAVE TO BACK THERE!"

"Percy, you agreed to stop evil at all places, no matter where it would take you. That includes camp Half-Blood." He said icily.

"I'm sorry lord Chaos; it's just that I lost my cool for a second. Why do I need to return?"

"Gaia is rising again and so are some of the titans. You must work together with the campers, Immortal and new."

"I understand sir. How many of us are going?"

"You, the first legion, legions 10 and 9, and a few from 5."

"Yes sir, I'll send Light to organize them, will we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes Perseus, as soon as I tell the gods, you will go. You are dismissed."

I left Chaos's office and headed to the arena. The arena was a huge hemisphere with a 1-mile diameter. You could choose environments to train in, you could also add lighting effects and hazards besides your opponent(s). I thought that we were going to have a team training match but instead when I got there I heard a loud,

"Happy Birthday!" I looked around; everyone from the first legion was there, even Maddy.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot today was my birthday." Maddy walked up to me and flung her arms around me.

"Don't worry, we didn't." she whispered into my ear she stepped away and I smiled.

"You don't look a day older, seriously, you don't. What are you? 16? 17?" Light asked me

"Nope, I'm 318 now. Man your right though Light, I only fell 17." We all laughed. We partied for a bit then some guys from legion 8 came and we had to leave so they could train. As we left I told them what happened in Chaos's office, it darkened the mood slightly, but only slightly. Light ran off to tell those who Chaos told us to get, and everyone else slowly left to their rooms. Soon only Maddy and I were left.

"I believe this ruins our plans." Maddy said to me

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Don't worry Percy, you can take me out when we get back." With that Madeline left. I didn't say it but I did think it. What if we don't come back?

**A/N: Okay, I need some feedback, who do YOU think Percy** **should end up with? Maddy or Annabeth? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, thanks for those of you who voted, here's the results**

**Annabeth: 0**

**Maddy: 5**

**I don't care: 1**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Poseidon's POV<span>

It had been what? 301 years since Percy had disappeared? I sighed. Why did you go son? I thought at first it didn't matter. I hoped Max would've turned out like him, in truth he became Percy's exact opposite. Sure the other gods their children were disappearing as well but mostly they got over it.

"Brother, are you listening?" Zeus asked. Shoot, I just remembered I was at an emergency meeting concerning the rise of Gaea and her titan children (thankfully not Cronus). I sat up and waved my hand for him to continue.

"Continuing, it appears that Gaea and a few of the escaped titans are coming back together and are planning a rebellion. Sadly that means our children will have to knock them down again."

"I hate to interrupt but your children alone can't stop these forces." We all turned to the voice that walked out of the shadows; he looked around 23 and was wearing a jacket that looked like the universe itself was stitched in there. To our shock it looked like it was moving as well.

"Who the hell are you and what do you mean they won't be enough. They defeated them once before and they'll do it again!" Zeus yelled at him. The man walked to the center of the room, a throne with the universe on it appeared and the man sat down.

"I am Chaos, father and creator of all. I'm saying that you don't have the numbers OR skills to defeat them, and were the titans and the giants teamed up before? And if my memory serves both times you nearly lost. But don't worry and don't you fret, I'll send my own personal army to help you to camp Half-Blood at around the noon meal. Ciao." With that Chaos disappeared into smoke.

"Well now we have to go to camp half-blood tomorrow." Zeus said and all the gods nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Above Camp Half-Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelta's POV

I was still slightly mad at Chaos for sending me back, but I knew it had to be done. I had debriefed the team onto what to expect, after all, I spent most of my time there before I became Zelta. Hannah made me a voice disguiser for my mask because we didn't want to take ANY chances. She outfitted everyone else with one as well so I wouldn't seem special, which could raise suspicion. Light came up to me and said,

"So Captain, excited to see your old stomping grounds?" I knew he was joking, but still, I didn't take it well.

"No Lux, this was the place I realized what life truly means. Betrayal." If you're wondering why I called Light, Lux it's because we're using our mission names which meant for me the name I always used. Maddy, Lux, and Chaos we're the only people who knew my real name, and only Chaos knew my past.

"Very well. Also, how are we going to prove our strength?"

"Lux, we'll do it the best way they'll understand. Challenging 12 people, one from each cabin, to fight 3 of us in our portable arena. If, nothing goes wrong."

"So who'll fight?" I smiled; I knew he already figured who I'd say.

"Me, you, and Maddy." Before he could ask his next question I answered,

"Yes, Maddy already knows." He grinned, and moved on, as he left I saw Chu run towards me.

"What is it Parvulus?" Chu grimaced, but his name suited him best.

"Were here Zelta, would you like to make ANOTHER theatrical appearance?" I smiled and headed up to the person launcher, I pulled up my hood, put on my mask which resembled a wave going up my face. And shot myself. As I flew I culled up into fatal position and summoned Chaos fire around me to give the appearance of a meteor. I smiled, best entrance ever.

Camp Half-Blood

Nico's POV

At camp we were preparing the defenses for an attack that would most likely hit in the upcoming war. When suddenly there was a sound like a cannon shot in the air, we all looked up to what appeared to be a meteor. Most of the campers screamed at this sight, only the immortal campers looked past it to see black ships forming out of thin air. Ahh $%# we weren't expecting an attack from the sky or an attack this soon. Luckily the hunters were here and quickly formed a perimeter around the landing site of the ships. Sadly we forgot about the "meteor".

"Really now? Is this how you treat friends?" a voice from behind us said. Double $%#, now we had someone to our backs as well. Thankfully the Apollo kids surrounded him as well.

"What an interesting turn of events, go ahead, shoot me." I had to admit, this guy had guts. Such a shame we had to shoot him. He might've claimed they were friends, but his voice changer didn't help his statement. I sighed then said,

"Shoot." The Apollo kids all fired as one. I'm not sure what happened next but suddenly all the Apollo kids were on the ground, their own arrows sticking out of them, the hunters all had lost their weapons and in turn had weapons pointed at them, and worst of all , the strangers sword was at my throat.

"When I say we're friends do you hear we're enemies Nico?" The stranger said into my ear but loud enough for everyone else to hear. The way he said it, even with a voice disguiser, chilled me. And how did he know my name? I could've sworn this was the first time we met.

_Why Nico, I know everything. And this IS the first time we met, at least in this aspect._

How in the world did he speak in my head? Okay, that officially creeped me out, and it's really hard to creep out a son of Hades.

_Yes Nico, yes it is_

Gods, stop doing that!

_Do you want fries with that order, or perhaps a dead sister?_

Okay, that was it, NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT. I ducked, drew my sword and was about to rise up in an upward slash when suddenly I was on the ground, my sword was out of reach, and there was a pistol this time pointed at my head.

"Try again and I'll pull the trigger." Just when I thought I was a goner I heard a boom and someone shout,

"ENOUGH, I don't care WHO started it, I'm going to finish it understand?" with Zeus's bellow the stranger put his gun back into his cloak and stepped away. I grabbed my sword and slide it back into my scabbard. I looked around and saw the hunters and the strangers do the same. It seemed the strangers only withdrew once the stranger that had me down withdrew. The person who had me down bowed to the gods and said,

"Lords and ladies, we are Chaos army, I am Zelta, Chaos's second in command. We are here to help these fool's in THEIR fight against the titans and the giants. If you'll excuse us we'll retreat to our 'cabin'." We saw that somehow the ships had combined to form a makeshift cabin. Then I heard Max from the Poseidon's cabin call out,

"How do we know if your any good huh? For all we know you could be horrible fighters!" We all sighed and then suddenly when we looked back up Max was on the ground with nearly half of Chaos's army pointing their swords at him.

"As you can see, this young Poseidon spawn asked a bad question. We proved the second we arrived how good we are, and you proved how much you need our help." He then turned away and the rest of Chaos's army with him. I sighed, I wish Percy was here, he'd know what to do with this bunch.

_But Nico, Percy IS here; you just have to find him_

What! Where?

_Does the phase YOU have to find him hold no meaning? Oh well meet me in my cabin if you want answers._

Good, I'll come right away.

_NO! wait until things have settled down Hades spawn._

I'm really starting to hate this guy.

_Really? Are you sure?_

God's! the conversation's over, geez. And with that I walked away to continue help with the preparations.


	4. The first chapter with a name

Zelta's POV

Yeah, yeah. I know I shouldn't have used chaos speak to arrange a meeting with Nico, but hey. We discussed during the ride here we should arrange a "friend" in the camp. The more I thought about it, the better it seemed to have Nico as a contact. I know you thought that I hated everyone, but I didn't hate Nico. The reasons for this are because he tried to warn me about you know what, and seemed sad when he told me that Annabeth wanted to talk. So out of everyone Nico was the best choice.

"Come on Zelta, try already!" Reginald yelled at me. This jolted me from my thoughts; after all, I HAD asked Reginald to spar with me. I gripped my blade tighter and walked towards Reginald. He tried an overhand with his war axe, but I quickly dodged and thrusted at him. He turned around and blocked by catching my sword with his axe. He was about to twist when I let go of my sword, slid under his legs, and kicked him the back of the legs. He fell down, releasing my my sword from his axe. I picked it up, and before he could get up, pressed it's point into his back.

"That was dirty Zelta."

"Your enemy won't play fair, I'm just getting you ready for real life." Without turning around I said,

"What do you need Lux?"

"Zelta, How is it that you always manage to sense me?" Light said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"It's not so much I sense you, it's more like I hear you shadow travel. Light turned to Reginald and said,

"Reginald, I know you LOVE getting your butt kicked, but if you'd be so kind." Light said to Reginald. Reginald got up with his war-axe still in hand and left.

"Anyways, my half-brother is here to see you. Do you want me to be ready to come back in?"

"No, send him up, and Lux, catch." I took off my mask and tossed it to him. He looked at it quizzically but shrugged, put it in his pocket, and pulled on his own mask. I pulled up my hood and sat down on the grand chair, one of my perks, and waited. Not much later the door opened and in stepped Nico.

Nico's POV

I stepped into the room and saw Zelta sitting on a throne. I walked closer and stopped,

"You said you knew where Percy was at, I'm here to find out." Zelta sighed a loud sigh and said,

"I said that Percy was here, I didn't say I knew where he was OR that I'd tell you." That got me mad and I pulled out my sword,

"You WILL tell me, or else."

"Or else what? You'll try to run me through with your toy sword?" Okay, this guy REALLY pisses me off. I ran towards him and thrust my sword, but instead of thrusting at him, I thrusted at his hood, I wanted to see what he looked like. I stepped back and to my surprise saw Percy.

"What the? No it can't be! YOU CAN'T BE PERCY!" I shouted, although I said it, I had a sinking suspicion it was true.

"Really Nico? Have you gotten more irritable since I left? What do you want? More proof?" I nodded when he said the last part. He sighed and reached his hand out. To my shock, his hand disappeared, however it quickly reappeared with a pen. A pen? Oh no, it can't be, can it? Almost as if in answer he uncapped the pen and riptide appeared.

"Happy Nico? If you're wondering I didn't kill him and steal this, it would stay with my corpse if anyone did that. Or have you forgotten the spell cast on Riptide?" I dropped my sword and rushed forward in a hug.

"Umm, can you let go before anyone comes in?" I quickly let go and stepped back,

"Percy, what happened to you? What are you doing with these people?" Percy's face steeled.

"Nico, my name's not Percy anymore, it's Zelta. And these "people" are my family."

"But why? And once again what happened to you?" Per- I mean Zelta threw back his head and laughed, but it was a laugh devoid of humor.

"I'm surprised Nico, how long has it been? 300 years? You still seem so innocent. Life happened to me Nico, and I moved on. And in answer to your last question, not long after I left camp, I received a job offer. Obviously I accepted. Now I'm second in command in chaos's army."

"Per- Zelta, I guess we've got a lot to catch up on." He smiled, a real smile this time, and said,

"Yes Nico, yes we do" and so we sat down and traded stories, when we both we're done he told me why he originally asked me to talk to him. He asked me if I would accept, I agreed. He handed me a mask resembling a crow and invited me to meet everyone else before I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Big House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth's POV

I was fidgety, strange, I'm rarely fidgety. We were at the Big House, me and all the other counselors. We were waiting for Nico to return from his meeting with the forces of Chaos's leader. After they arrived I called an emergency meeting (Chiron was on a business trip so I was temporary director.) then Nico told me about how the leader asked him to a meeting which intrigued me. Thalia walked up to me and said,

"Nico sure is taking his dear sweet time." After she said that Nico appeared out of the shadows.

"Nico! You said you'd stop shadow traveling into the meetings!" I scolded

"Sorry Annabeth, I was in a hurry." He said

"Sure you were Nico, it's not like you were messing around. Oh wait. You were." Max said from his seat. I shot an angry glance at him, what I ever saw in him I don't know. 5 days after we started dating I caught him cheating on me with some Aphrodite girl.

"Ignoring previous comment, anyways Nico what happened at your meeting?" I asked.

"Well when I got there he showed me around and told me about how ready they were to fight. He showed me how they fight and told me that they had the powers of Chaos. So basically it was a scare me trip." I nodded, Max snorted from the back, we all turned to him.

"These guys think their all that. Well I bet in a real battle they'd wet their pants. I'd bet if the odds were against them they would crumble under the pressure. I'd like to challenge them in a three to one ratio or greater." I turned to him and realized this WOULD be good chance to test their skills.

"Well Max, it sounds like you volunteer. Collect someone from each cabin, including a hunter and replace Hera with Hades, and we'll propose your challenge to them." Max grinned when I said that and ran out bumping into all of us, on purpose, as he did so. I scowled, then turned back to everyone and said,

"Get you're cabins ready to head to the arena. You're hopefully in for a good match. Meeting dismissed." We all left, and strangely I was hoping these Chaos people would win.

**A/N: Sorry if Nico's & Zelta's POV don't make perfect sense, but in my defense I wrote those parts during a road trip. I added Annabeth's POV later. I do hope you enjoyed and keep voting for who Percy should end up with. Also, who should fight the campers with Zelta, the 2 most popular will fight. And finally where should they fight? In the camp arena, the woods, or in the portable arena? Thank you and please review.**


	5. Before the battle

**A/N: Curse it! I haven't updated in forever! I truly apologize but I've hadn't had the time to update in forever (Which is a lie) so I'm going to punch these next 5 chapters out as fast as possible. Enjoy this overdue chapter.**

Zelta's POV

I was pissed. Nico told us about the meeting and that seriously ticked me off. I expected Max to challenge our skill, but for Annabeth to agree with him? Now that caught me by surprise. Nico told me that Annabeth broke up with Max, which relived me, but now she was agreeing with him? It really ticked me off.

I quickly pulled my cloak back over myself, put on my mask, pre-pared my blade and hand cross-bow. I walked down the hall to check on Light's progress. When I came into his room it was all dark and then the door suddenly closed behind me.

"_Do you want to play?_ " A shaky voice said to me

"Light, stop the act. I'm not one of your idiot targets." I said into the dark. Suddenly a robed figure with a raven mask appeared in front of me.

"Come on. I just wanted to practice for the battle in the woods tonight." Light whined.

"Are at least prepared?" I asked. In response he suddenly swung his octopus arms (Chains with blades on the end) and pulled out his duel silenced pistols and activated his shoulder spikes.

"_This ready enough for you_" Light said reverting back to his creepy voice. I sighed and replied,

"Yes, yes it is. Can I please leave now?" The door opened and I walked out. I saw Char in the hallway walking towards Light's room.

"Oh, is Light busy right now?" she asked me. I turned towards her and said,

"No, but he is geared up." She rolled her eyes and said

"I'll fix him up." With that she went in. I smirked slightly thinking about Light and Char alone, by themselves. I walked down the hall, turned right, and went up the stairs to the attic. As I had expected I saw Maddy up there.

"Hey, ready for later?" I asked while her back was turned, I shouldn't have done that. She turned quickly and fired her duel crossbows at once. Luckily for my head I ducked.

"Oh, shoot, sorry Zelta, I didn't know it was you." She said

"S'okay, least that wasn't my head." I said as I gestured toward the practice dummy that was behind me. Maddy turned back around, magically reloaded her crossbows, and fired away at the test dummies.

"You okay? I've never seen you like this before." I asked her. She turned around just as her crossbows reloaded.

"Zelta, can I even call you that? I'm not stupid; this is where you were before you joined chaos."

"Wait how do you-"

"Perseus, the way you knew everything about the camp, the fact you just had to remove your mask to make a friend, well, let's just say you weren't exactly subtle."

I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Yes, this WAS my home. But it's not anymore." I thought of the incident and my expression darkened. Mistake.

"What happened?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Perseus Jackson. Even if you won't admit we're eventually going to date, and I don't think I'd like to date someone whom I don't know anything about." She moved towards me.

"But-"

"I mean your past and I will find out eventually, weather you tell me or I find out myself."

"Maddy, I will tell you, but not now. I swear it on the river Styx." She looked me in the eye, gods; did she have to have such beautiful gray eyes?

"I'll hold you to it then, see you tonight." She kissed me on the lips and then returned to her practice. I headed out.

"Tonight will be fun." I thought to myself. Yes, tonight will be very fun.

Light, Maddy, and I met up at the edge of the woods, the arranged place for the match.

"Alright. Lux, red-jay. You both know what you're doing right?" I asked them. They both nodded. Light was dressed in his robes and raven mask. Maddy, code-name Red-jay, was wearing a dull red cloak, knee high boots, a belt for her gadgets, and a red feathered mask. I was wearing my casual gear, my cloak, a black shirt and jeans, and my chaos gloves.

"_I believe our enemies are late." _Light said

"Do they know their supposed to be here?" Maddy asked. I turned towards them but before I could speak we heard marching coming towards us. I turned to see the campers being led by Max.

"Do they have no one better to lead them?" I murmured beneath my breath. When they got there I could examine them more closely. They were all lightly armed with thin armor; in fact Max wasn't even wearing any armor. Apparently they thought this would be easy and fast. How wrong they were.

"Are you all there is to face? This is going to be far too easy. What do we have, a two weirdo's in masks and a… a GIRL, you've got to be kidding." My least favorite person said.

"Less is more, are we going to stand around talking or are we going to fight?" I replied.

"Very well then, shall we go over the rules?" Max said

"No killing or maiming, magic's allowed, if you break a rule the whole camp will know because we have cameras everywhere, oh yeah, last team standing wins OR if one person on the other team surrenders. Are we clear?" Light said

"Without further ado, μηχανικός would you do the honors?" suddenly there was a voice form thin air that said,

"Of course Zelta, BEGIN." The campers were still surprised by the voice, so Light, Maddy, and I could run off in our set directions without trouble. The campers quickly split into three groups to chase us down, as I expected Max stayed behind smirking in wait. I tossed a few smoke mines behind me and smiled. Tonight would be great.

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll type and post the next chapter tomorrow. So sorry for the wait, thanks for reading and review for no other reason but to make me happy and type more. Bye and thanks!**


	6. The battle with the campers

**A/N: SORRY! I told y'all a lie when I said I'd punch them out in a few days. I'll only update on weekends. Also I've decided to allow anonymous reviews if you promise to review more. Okay, good, by the way this chapter will have a lot of POV's. Enjoy.**

Light's POV

I smiled up in my tree as I watched the campers that were chasing me go by. I quickly dropped down and snatched the first camper, making sure I covered her mouth and jumped back into the tree. I tied her up, put a gag on her mouth, and threw a teleporter on her. I then jumped off my tree and stalked the remaining campers. The two in the back were small enough so I could grab them both. I ran up behind them, put my hands on their mouths and pulled them into the bushes. I knocked them out, tied them up, and put another teleporter on them as well. I then walked up to the last one and tapped him on the shoulder. Without looking back he said

"What do you want Edwin?" I smirked and replied

"_I want your soul._" The camper jumped and turned around I activated the teleporters and head them teleport behind me.

"_Your friends were quite tasty but I believe that yours will be tastier."_ The camper then heroically fainted. I tied all the campers together and pulled out my earpiece and said,

"This is Lux, the Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Dionysus campers are down."

There was a second pause and then I heard Zelta say,

"Good job, your targets have been checked." I suddenly had an idea and said

"Hey red-jay, how many boys have shot you with their love?" I then turned off my headset. I knew I'd hear for it later but for now I enjoyed my victory. 

Maddy's POV

Okay, let me just say that Light seriously pisses me off. He could have just been quiet but no, he had to say that, I turned off my earpiece before Zelta could ask or say anything. Okay, calm down, focus. I turned towards the approaching group of campers, I smiled and said,

"Hello, ready to have some fun?"

Before any of them could reply however, I launched 4 successive arrows and hit them all. I don't take my time for missions, that's what Light does. I quickly looked over my targets then pulled down my mic again.

"Hades, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus are down." I turned it off. I put away my bow and pulled my crossbow into the chaos. I smiled, my revenge would be sweet, but the mission came first. With that I ran back to the edge of the forest.

**Zelta's POV **

"Hades, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus are down." I heard Maddy say. I didn't bother replying. After all, knowing Maddy she would still be pissed at Light. I sighed. I'd have to sort that out later. I looked around and saw the Ares and Athena campers. Figured Max would send someone else to do his dirty work. I stepped out of the bushes' surprising the campers. Unlike Light and Maddy I like to be direct, not using trickery and fear like Light or use surprise like Maddy.

"What's with the faces? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

As I expected the Ares camper charged at me and the Athena Camper stepped back so she could analyze my style. I easily side stepped the Ares camper And hit him hard, but not hard enough to kill, with the flat of my blade on the top of the skull. He slumped to the ground.

"What's wrong? Did you hit a rock with your fat head?" I taunted at the Ares camper.

However I was watching the Athena camper out of the corner of my eye. Good thing too because she charged at me dagger in hand. I turned and caught her strike with the flat of my blade. I caught a glimpse into her helmet and had to hold back a gasp of shock.

"Planning on stabbing me in the back?" I smirked at her.

"Don't get so cocky." She replied as she spun and tried to get a strike at my side. I easily managed to catch her strike and disarm her.

"My, you sure are rusty. How about you practice some more Annabeth?" I said to her. She looked shocked.

"I see you couldn't wait to be bested by me. Percy was right, you're not as good as you seem."

With that I hit her with the hilt of my sword knocking her to her back and dropped a canister of knock-out gas. With that I headed back to the edge of the forest.

When I got there I saw I was alone.

"Lux, I'm still not one of your targets, get out of the shadows." Light slipped out of the shadows.

"And red-jay, I feel uncomfortable with you in that tree ESPECIALLY with a loaded crossbow."

Maddy swung down backward from tree until she was hanging only by her legs.

"Sorry Zelta, we hoped to surprise you." I knew by she meant that Light was hiding from her and she was waiting to shoot him but I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. She then flipped out of the tree landing nimbly. I turned to Light; he smirked and zipped his mouth shut, literally. I hate how much Light exaggerates his motives.

"Light, quit the shadow magic and come on, let's get Max."

I made sure Light and Maddy got in their positions and got to mine.

"Let the Show begin." I said into my mic.

Third POV

Max was standing in the plain in front of the woods waiting for his cronies to come back dragging the chaos scums. This was his camp, and he was going to teach those bastards a lesson. He heard rustling in the bushes and turned to greet his cronies but instead he saw two of the Chaos scumbags.

"What the! Why aren't you unconscious! Where's my gang!" The one dressed in a black robe pulled out two pistols.

"_Oh, them, they were great appetizers, though my hungers not satisfied._" The one in a dark red cloak turned to her companion and scoffed at him

"Please you only got four, the boss and I got the other six. Oh and you" She pointed at Max.

"The boss wants you especially. He's here!"

At that point another cloaked figure with a mask came out and smiled.

"Lux, Red-jay, make sure our guest doesn't escape." He pulled out his sword.

"Well, how about it, a duel. You and me."

Max, knowing he couldn't win a fair fight, flung himself at the figure and slipped the knife he kept loose in his belt and jabbed it at the figures face. However the figure simple used Max's thrust against him by sidestepping and then crashing the flat of his blade against his back, winding him, he then hit him in the back of the head knocking him from conscious. The figure then turned to his friends.

"We can cut the video feed here." He smirked, knowing that the whole camp now knew what went down.

**A/N: Well, finally finished. Not sure entirely what to write next, your reviews do help though so keep it up!**


	7. The trick

**A/N: I know a lot of people don't read these but this is IMPORTANT so READ THIS. Also ****anon ****asked me to keep him with Maddy. I'd like to say that he will, BUT I will throw in some percabeth scenes, just wanted to tell you that. At the end if you guys want I can add an alternate ending where he does end up with Annabeth though. Finally I'd like to say THANK YOU, when I checked the stats I saw 1.19 thousand hits, I was shocked.**

* * *

><p><span>Zelta's POV<span>

It was a few days after our little live battle with Max. Let's just say I was starting to like camp again. Max stayed out of our way, the campers gave us slight respect and tried not to annoy us, and I got back at Annabeth.

I was strolling through camp to the arena to practice with some of the first legion. When I felt a presence behind me. I stopped and said aloud.

"You know, when you want to surprise someone you actually have to be quiet." I turned around to see (shocker!) Max and some of his cronies. Max pointed at me and said,

"One on One you could beat me. But in real life your always be out numbered. GET em' boys!"

Four of his seven cronies charged at me. I froze time and walked over to Max I picked him up and put him where I was standing. I drew my sword and unfroze time. Max was tackled to the ground and I started laughing. The other three guys turned to me but before they could do anything I threw a canister of knock out gas at them. At that point the four guys that were on Max suddenly realized I wasn't there and stood up. As they turned towards me I drew a seeker-rope and threw it. Finally Max got up. He looked at me in shock I smiled at him and said,

"Is that the best you've got? Or do you want to go one on one again?"

With that Max very courageously ran and tripped on his cronies arm. I then continued to the arena.

Annabeth's POV

I watched the leader of Chaos's army beat down Max and his cronies before I continued to the big house. I wanted to learn as much as I could about that guy, especially if he knew where Percy was. Back to the point. I was heading to the Big House because Chiron had just returned from Olympus and I had to tell him my new lead on Percy.

"Annabeth, as much as I hope this to be true, it cannot be." I looked at Chiron shock evident in my eyes.

"But-"

"Go ahead ask the general about Percy, he will tell you the same thing."

"I think I will then." With that I stormed off.

Explanatory Third POV

Chiron morphed back into Zelta. He smiled.

"That should throw her off the trail." Zelta then teleported back to the cabin of Chaos.

* * *

><p>Annabeth stormed through the doors of Chaos's cabin, must to the protest of the guards outside. She marched right into the throne room of Zelta.<p>

"Tell me about Percy, NOW" Annabeth growled at Zelta.**  
><strong>

"Shouldn't you add a threat after that statement?"

In response Annabeth glared at Zelta.

"Very well than, he arrived about the same time as I. We were assigned to the same mission. It went bad fast. Percy took a few bullets to the heart. We finished the mission, but Percy died once it was done."

"I-I don't believe you!" Annabeth said tears starting to form.

"Believe this." Zelta threw a pen on the ground in front of Annabeth. A cold hand gripped her heart, it was riptide.

"He wanted me to have it, but if you want, you can consider it a gift." Zelta told her about to walk away.

"You bastard." Zelta quickly turned just in time to dodge Annabeth's dagger.

"Now now dearie, no need to get upset." Zelta said drawing his sword.

"I'd hate to damage such a pretty face." Annabeth charged, but grief destroyed her reason and Zelta easily disarmed her and got her at sword point.

"Feel free to leave whenever you want." Zelta sheathed his sword and left. Annabeth stayed there for an hour, in the same position, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really that much more I could've added. But thank all of you for reading this, i have achallenge for you now, I will write the next chapter as soon as we get up to 45 reveiws, I will not accept update soon messages, the requirerment is that it has to be at least 3 words long. Thank you and see you in a few days**


	8. The council

**A/N: Bloody Hell, you guys are determined, Thanks for the reviews. Without further ado, Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><span>Zelta's POV<span>

It was a few weeks since we arrived at Camp half-blood. It was just as I remembered, full of shallow, traitorous, sheep. The campers were scared of us, and that was fine by me, but they were also suspicious about our true loyalties.

I had ordered a war council in the arena and it was close to that time. I was bringing the Army of Chaos, everyone with us at least, and led them to the arena. The campers whispered when they saw us, they had only seen all of us together at the meals and on our arrivals. It was agreed that only the councilors would know of this meeting, so of course the campers were scared and suspicious of what we were doing.

As I expected we arrived before anyone else had. I had everyone other than the first legion take a seat in the stands. I created a table of Chaos energy along with chairs and sat down. We waited until all the councilors arrived as well as Chiron. It was time to begin negotiations.

Third Person

"You told us not to inform our campers about this meeting!" Annabeth shouted at the calm figure of Zelta.

"My warriors and friends need to know as to what is going on or else we cannot effectively help you."

"That's ridiculous! For one shouldn't OUR friends and family know what we're dealing with and what we're doing!" Annabeth shouted back

"Yes and no, it is true they should know, yet it would scare them far too much for any good." Zelta countered

"What do you mean? These are just enemies we've fought and defeated before right? So we can just do it again." Max taunted

"Yes, you've fought them before, but that also means they know what to expect, and they have combined their forces so now they are stronger."

"What do you know? What do any of you know? So what, you've got magic that doesn't make you supposed geniuses. Hell you weren't even in any of those battles." Max replied. He regretted it immediately. There was suddenly an arrow in his shoulder.

"Blue-Jay" Zelta scolded to a figure in a charred blue cloak.

"What? He was getting on my nerves." The figure replied.

"That doesn't mean you shoot them." Zelta said, though the way he said it implied he didn't mean what he said.

"Anyways, back to the issue of war. We have an idea as to where the enemy has their base camp. If we strike there we could end it all before there's a war." Zelta explained. Suddenly a map of the United states appeared on the surface of the table.

"Currently we are here." Zelta pointed at a spot on long island, it zoomed in, and suddenly there was the big house, and the arena, the woods, the cabins, the whole camp appeared on the map.

"This technology." Annabeth said in awe, temporarily forgetting her anger.

"It's an advanced version of your shield if you're wondering." Zelta said on purpose. Annabeth looked up suddenly shocked.

"Now then, the enemy is here." Zelta pointed at California.

"Not Mount Tam." Travis Stoll groaned.

"Thankfully no, they set up shop on the edge of Kings Canyon National park."

"But why would they do that?" Leo asked

"Why Leo, don't forget that Gaea is leading this. She is strongest in nature, not a palace."

"Then why don't we march on it?" Clarisse

"Someone needs to protect the Camp in case of an attack." Zelta said

"So what are we going to do?" Katie asked

"We send forth a small party and take them out before they get more recruits." Zelta said.

"And who will this party contain?" Piper asked

"The first legion of Chaos and any three of your campers."

"I'll go" Annabeth said quickly

"Sounds fun, count me in." Nico said

"You're not stealing any glory punk, I'm going as well." Max said breaking the arrow off.

"Very well than, we set off tomorrow. Everyone else will stay and defend Camp from any attacks." With that said the first legion teleported away, the rest of the army followed suit until all that was left was a group of immortal campers standing in the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not going to ask for reviews for new chapters because then I'll have to update every day. But I'm going put up a New chapter on Sunday if we can get to 60 reviews  
><strong>


	9. Short but sweet

**A/N: This is a quick chapter because I don't know what kind of monsters you want. But instead of having you just make a review instead I'm going to ask you to post a comment on my YouTube channel asking what monsters you want. IF you don't have a YouTube just PM me instead.**

Zelta's POV

I had sent the first legion to prepare. It was somewhat against Camp tradition to have more than 3 people on a quest, but I say screw tradition. I looked around to see what I could pack. I pretty much didn't need to pack a bag but it still felt right. I ended up just taking a bag and throwing some cloths and cash in it. I went downstairs to see the rest of the first legion already packed and ready to go. Everyone either had a small backpack, a duffle, or in Chu's case a fanny pack.

"What took you so long? Even May was packed before you." Light told me jokingly

"Lack of focus. Come on, I'm sure the campers are already half-way done packing." I replied.

We ended up having to wait another thirty minutes before the campers arrived. Then it took ten minutes before I managed to cram us all into the back of one van and then, finally, we were off.

**A/N: Here's my YouTube name; Lightcore55; I won't write another chapter until I at least get three. If this is an inconvenience I won't do it again. Ciao **


	10. DOuble Digits, Yay

**A/N: Really quick note. I will be using the chimera and Echidna since that seems popular, also you can still suggest monsters so please keep it up and thank you for your continued support. I also apologize for the delay but I was at Comic-con and when I got back I went camping. Now for chapter 10**

Zeltas POV

The second we hit city limits I had a horrible feeling, it was a feeling of dread and sudden death. Instead of letting it pass I let instinct take over.

"Everyone out, NOW."

"Wait? Wh- AHHHH!" Max said before I pushed him out and jumped from the car. Thankfully the others followed in my example and we all got out of the car. It was nearly at the end of the street when it blew up.

"Holy s***! What was that?!" Ralph yelled.

"Thiers an RPG, on the roof tops." Reginald said jerking his thumb towards the building behind us.

"Well lets pay him a visit, LIGHT! Get over here, you're coming with me."

Light followed me as we went towards the building. We climbed up the ladder and just in time to catch the shooter just about to escape down the fire escape. Without a word Light threw his seeker rope and tied him up.

"Alright, you're going to answer a few questions." I said

"I didn' do nuttin!" the man yelled. I looked silently at the RPG next to him and returned my gaze to him.

"Let's try this again." I pulled out my knife and held it to his throat, "Start talking."

"I have a wife! And kids!" he sobbed

"We'll in that case I'll send them your funeral bill." I said pressing my knife into his throat just enough so he would bleed.

"I was hired! This creepy lady paid me one thousand smackers to blow up your van, I didn mean nutttin by it, I was just trying to make my way."

"Search him." I said to light. He found a wallet and a pair of keys in one pocket and a combat knife in the other.

"What's this? A butter knife?" I asked him holding the knife in front of his nose.

"Y-y-yes, please don't hurt me." He sniveled

"I found something!" Light said pulling out a folded map I walked over to him. The map was one of Pennsylvania with a circle around one of the buildings.

"Th-th-the lady told me that's where I could find her when I was done." The man pitched in

"Light we have what we want, lets head back and tell the others."

"Hey! What about me? You can't just leave me here." The man yelled. I turned towards him.

"Actually, that's exactly what we were going to do, have fun." And with that I jumped off. I hit the ground rolling as to not hurt myself.

"Your to flashy for your own good." Light scolded me.

"Come on, lets head back, we have to inform the others of a quick detour we need to make."

**A/N: More to come next chapter plus I'm willing to answer any questions or concerns you may have, fare well.**


	11. The six heroes

**A/N: I regret to inform you that I will be retiring…. NOT! This series still has two more stories to it after this one don't you think? But for now let's focus on the present. I present to you whatever chapter we're currently on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zeltas POV<strong>

"I don't understand why we have to go miles upon miles away from our target to check on a 'suspicion'" Annabeth yelled at me. I sighed stood up and looked down at her as menacing as I could.

"Do you know why we are traveling miles off course? It's because we need to completely smash any resistance greater than the average monster."

"So we're traveling to a 'camp' that MIGHT be full of monsters and MIGHT not exist?" Annabeth countered

"You know, Zelta, for once I agree with idiot girl." Maddy said.

"Very well then. If you want the rest of you can head towards the main base while **I** will go by self to deal with the monster campsites." I said as I started out the door.

"Wait! Zelta! I didn't mean, WAIT!" Maddy yelled as she ran up in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Look, just because I don't think there isn't anything out there doesn't mean I want you to go alone." She said to me. My heart leapt for joy. Sure I was about to go out on my own a few seconds ago but the fact that someone will be going with me made it a whole lot appealing.

"Hey, don't party without me." I turned around to see Light walking out of the shadows.

"You're always welcomed friend." I told him

"Great! I'll see if Di Anglo wants to join us." Light said disappearing into the shadows. I heard footsteps and saw Annabeth come out of the tent.

"Look, I really have doubts about this, but if your right, which your probably not, it's a good strategy. In fact I think I'll join you." Annabeth said. Now her joining of this side quest I was unsure about because as I said I'm not sure about my feelings for her. But before I could say anything Maddy said it for me,

"You do that Idiot girl. Just don't weigh us down." Annabeth nodded (though with a look that said she didn't like her new nickname) and went inside her tent to prepare.

"Well that about covers our party, everyone else can continue towards the Sequoia Base." I told Maddy. Then I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I knew my previous statement was false.

"Now hold on." I turned to see Max

"You may not like me, and I don't like you, but I do like to smash monsters. So I want in." I gave it a quick thought and decided he would be good bait.

"Welcome aboard then. You can be the Jar-Jar Binks of this group." I said. He clearly didn't like my star wars reference. He truged off to collect his things as light came back.

"Nice movie reference, but does star wars still hold relevance? I mean it''s mean literally three century's. By the way Nico's in." Light said, I turned to him and said,

"The reference clearly had effect on him. And Thanks."

"So where are we heading Mr. Sci-Fi?" Maddy asked me. I turned to them and said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are visiting the liberty bell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know none of you read this but I'll say it anyways, If you wish to learn more about Light I wrote his back story in the other Camp. Also please leave a review on whose back story you'd like to see the most because I'm taking a quick break to explore the back story's of other characters **


	12. Q&a

**A/N: wow, I know what your thinking, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! The worldis mad! Well actually I just wanted to do some more question and answer so let's go**

**Comment: why IS Percy's attitude un-Percy like?**

**Response: Don't you think your personality would change after 300 years in the military?  
><strong>

**Comment: Wow, you basically admitted Annabeth is gonna turn evil**

**Response: No she's not, well not in this story at least**

**Comment: Update soon! Use the kraken**

**Response: RELEASE THE KRAKEN! Wait,is the kraken even Greek?**

**Response to Theunkown925: wow, umm, no?**

**Comment: Is Annabeth gonna be a hunter? Hope she doesn't go to the dark side, all we have are moldy cookies**

**Response: no, no, and at least the dark side has ? (would give away story so must remain confidential **

**Thats all for now bye**


	13. The change and Echdina

**A/N: YAWNNNNN, I might as well get this done so I can eat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zeltas POV<strong>

"So, we're going to take a train?" Max asked me

"Yes, for the last time, we're taking a train" Maddy replied for me. Max suddenly stopped and we had to stop (much to my irritation) to hear him out.

"And you guys are dressed like that? We're supposed to stay undercover and your outfits are quite different from, well, what normal people would wear. You should at least shed the cloaks." Max said pointedly

"Fine, always wanted to come out of this thing" Light said and in one fluid motion threw off his cloak and robes. Underneath he was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Wait a second." He said as took off his mask and pulled on a mackintosh.

"Your turn red-jay." Light said to Maddy. She sighed and ducked out of her cloak. Like Light she was wearing dark jeans and a red jacket that made her look, if possible, more beautiful.

"Alright Mr. Leader, hope on out, I want to see what your ugly mug looks like." Max said.

"And do hurry, we're running behind" Annabeth said taking a quick peek at her watch.

"Fine," I said snapping my fingers. I suddenly was wearing a waistcoat and tie, blue jeans, a cap, and dark aviators.

"Happy? Now come on we've got a train to catch."

* * *

><p>One 2 hour train ride later<p>

* * *

><p>"God, I'm sooo stiff." Max complained.<p>

"Yeah, that's great, now come on; we've got a ways to walk right Zelta?" Light said. I pulled out a map; we were about two kilometers away from our destination.

"Yep your right Light, we have a two mile hike ahead of us." I told him

"Well screw that BS. I'm shadow traveling, peace out." Light said as he ran into the shadows.

"please tell me you guys have some way to teleport." Max said. I sighed

"Maddy, you take the idiot, I'll take bigmouth, Nico, travel by yourself." With those commands we teleported out of there. Upon landing I heard a serpentine voice behind me.

"So nicccce to ssssssee you." I turned around to see Light and a camp full of Monsters, with Echidna and the Chimaera.

"Hey, Zelta? You were right about the camp." Light said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter? Anyways I've got a bowl of cereal with my name on it ciao  
><strong>


End file.
